


Howls Down My Spine

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [26]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Violence, Werewolf!Caroline, Werewolf!Klaus, Witch!Bonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: A trip to the Big Apple goes bad when Caroline and Bonnie find themselves in a brewing war.





	Howls Down My Spine

Caroline gripped Bonnie a little tighter, hoisting her friend’s arm around her shoulders as they staggered away from the chaos behind them. She’d lost her heels during the fight, her side burned from the one solid swipe that raging bitch had gotten in before Caroline had knocked her unconscious. It hadn’t been her first bar brawl, and she doubted it was her last, but every instinct Caroline had was screaming to get out of New York City and to do it fast. And to think, Bonnie had grumbled when Caroline had insisted on driving to the bar where they were meeting a few of her cousins.

New York City was supposed to have been their first real road trip, and it had taken two years to get permission to visit. They’d graduated from the University of Virginia a few weeks before, and Caroline had wanted to get a feel for another territory. Bonnie had family in the area and was interested in comparing witchy notes.

It hadn’t been Caroline’s first trip out of West Virginia, the state run by the Lockwood pack; a pack she’d been part of as a child, but one she had walked away from as an adult. She could still remember the betrayal on Tyler’s face as she’d driven away. It wasn’t uncommon for young wolves to go rogue until they found their place, but most of her friends had thought she’d settle for Tyler and the status of Alpha that would one day come when he succeeded his Uncle. Maybe, before losing her Mom, she’d have settled. But she’d made a promise, and she’d keep it.

The Big Apple was the first visit out of state where her skin had prickled, her wolf agitated every time she couldn’t physically see Bonnie. NYC was supposed to be a sanctuary city, the werewolf Alpha Niklaus Mikaelson was a vicious bastard who ruled the city with an iron fist. When Caroline had applied to NYU, she’d looked into what information was available. The pack seemed amiable to incoming students or job transfers but it was made it ruthlessly clear what laws visitors were expected to follow.

If it hadn’t been for her mother’s death she might have managed the move out of state. But tuition costs and doctors bills had piled up, and she’d made gone for the school that had given her the most scholarship options. One degree in chemistry later, and she’d found herself juggling a few job options. One of them would land her in Manhattan, and so the timing of the trip had been perfect.

And it would have been except for that itch that had never quite managed to settle. Even Bonnie had noticed, something uneasy lingering in the set of her mouth. But neither girl could’ve expected their current predicament. Bonnie’s cousins weren’t interested in playing catch up, but starting a war. The key piece that they seemed to be missing inside their ranks was real fire power, the kind Bonnie could provide.

They’d left bodies in their wake. It had been unfortunately unavoidable once Caroline had walked in on them torturing Bonnie into compliance. Later she’d worry about their trail but not then, with her wolf  howling beneath her skin, and Bonnie staggering like she was drunk.

Caroline would get the details later.

Shoving Bonnie into the passenger seat, she fumbled with the seat belt for a moment before clicking it into place. Sprinting around the front of the car, her fingers white knuckled around her keys, she glanced up as she ripped open her car door and froze.

There was a wolf at the end of the alley.

The brilliant amber of his gaze was noticeable in the street lights, and so was his _size_. He was huge. Worse, what might have been blood darkened his muzzle, and she locked her knees, chin lifting as she held the violence of his gaze. The unknown wolf bared his fangs, and Caroline’s chest vibrated with a snarl, adrenaline rushing through her veins, hot and wild. It was force of will alone that kept her in her human skin, and she dug claws into metal as those pointed ears finally relaxed, body language easing from predator to curious.

Bonnie moaned from the passenger seat, and Caroline’s eyes darted towards her friend before returning to the unknown wolf.

He was gone.

Mouth tight, she slipped into the car and slammed the door shut, shifting it into reverse. She’d worry about the other wolf later. Once she was miles away.


End file.
